Darius Jermaine
} |music = "Pon de Replay" by Rihanna |affiliation = Puff Progaganda Inc. (self-run business) |current_efeds = American Wrestling Federation |previous_efeds = Lock Wrestling Federation, XWA-CWF |alignment = Face, with a Heel-ish edge |wrestling_style = Puroresu and High Flying |finisher = Remix, DJ, Spin That Wheel! |will = Do anything to win |wont = Make mistakes |trainer = David Padayao, Antonio Silva, Anthony Turner |debut = February 25, 2008 |accomplishments = 1-Time LWF World Champion, 1-Time LWF Cross-Hemisphere Champion, 2008 LWF Outlast Champion, 2008 LWF Best Newcomer Award, 2008 LWF Best Heel Award, 2009 LWF Lord of the Ring, First man to both World and CH titles simulataneously, Ranked #2 on LWF Singles Ranking 2008, Final CWF Undisputed World Champion |retired = July 2009-November 2009(is currently active) }} Wrestling Bio Jermaine debuted for the Lock Wrestling Federation in February of 2008. He would quickly make his way up the ranks and ladder to his first Cross-Hemisphere title reign just a matter of months following his debut over one of the company's most legendary stars, Psiko. He would continue to defend his championship for months before earning the right to face the newly-crowned World Champion, Colby Colt. He defeated Colt in October to become the first man to ever have held both the World and Cross-Hemisphere titles at the same time. He would enjoy a month of being double champion before losing his CH title to John Russo on an episode of Warzone. Jermaine has the second-longest reign with the title. Jermaine would retain his World title a few weeks later at Outlast through the means of personally paying off a referee to rig the match into his favor, outsmarting and outlasting every wrestler on the roster. He would gain a very infamous and notorious reputation for his actions, along with his cohorts, Chance Chesney, Travis Pierce, and Kyle Tacker. Jermaine would lose the World title the following month in an Elimination Chamber match. Jermaine would then get involved with a very bad crowd, becoming the wrestling poster boy for a shady corporation. Jermaine later cut ties with his three henchmen, thinking of them as being nothing but liabilities, holding him and his career back. Jermaine would be involved with this corporation until June of 2009, when he single-handedly took down both of the corporation's founding fathers at their main offices, and subsequently drifted into a spiral of madness. Jermaine would win the Lord of the Ring tournament just a few days later, where he displayed a much more vicious side, critically injuring one of his opponents before officially starting their match. Jermaine tormented members of the roster for the following month going into his World Title match against the reigning champion, Psiko. He would bomb the set of Travis Pierce's talk show, make a backstage interviewer drink his own urine, attack Psiko week in and week out, pinning him during a tag match on one occasion, and kidnapped the champ's girlfriend Firestar, but it would later be revealed that it was just a look-a-like, so he subjected the look-a-like to physical torture and even going so far as to rape her and post a sex video on the internet under Firestar's name, labelling her as a 'whore'. Jermaine and Psiko's feud would come to a head at Revolution, where Psiko successfully defended his title against Jermaine and gained a measure of revenge for all the pain he put Firestar and the entire LWF through. Psiko was confronted by Diablo and John Russo over who should be be the new number 1 contendor for his title, but Jermaine would interrupt and lay out all three men at the end of the Warzone following the Revolution pay per view. Jermaine would announce his resignation from the company a few days later, changing the Fatal Four Way match for the World Title into a Triple Threat. Jermaine would come back a month later in order to have a final interview and a more proper send-off. Jermaine cited that he has bipolar disorder, and that that combined with competing in the ring week in and week out, and the stress of all that happened with the corporation the past few months caused some sort of mental breakdown. He said he is treating himself in hopes of making a return to the ring, never wanting to leave the sport he loves doing. He would be abesent from the wrestling business for almost four months before surprisingly announcing that he has signed a contact to compete with the American Wrestling Federation. On the November 16 edition of AWF Madness, Jermaine fought his way all the way to the Final 3 of the 8-Man Battle Royal before being eliminated. Also, on the November 16 edition of LWF Warzone, Jermaine surprisingly made his return at the end of the show to stake his claim at the World Title during the Outlast Tournament, hoping to win the tourney a second year in a row. In the days leading up to the Outlast PPV, Jermaine made his message clear that this will be his last appearance for the LWF, but wanted to let the fans know that the LWF will always be the home and bithplace Jermainia. He also claimed that if he did manage to win the World Title, he'll do the right thing and vacate it on the spot. A few days later, Jermaine visited his old employer, Joesph Manlaw, in prison. Manlaw wanted Jermaine to testify for him to get him an early release, but Jermaine refused to so. Manlaw threatened to have Jermaine killed, but Jermaine just rubbed it off and promptly left his former employer to rot in jail. When Outlast came, Jermaine teamed up with Covert Jay, Medos, and Steven Stone to take on J.W. McCammon, Lone Wolf, Nomad, and Chuck Randall. Jermaine fought with all his heart, eliminated Nomad and Lone Wolf in the process, but despite a phenomenal final showing, he was eliminated by McCammon following a McCammon Driver. Jermaine's partner, Medos, would win the match for his team and move on to compete in the main event. Jermaine left to a standing ovation and on very good terms with the LWF, leaving the door open for him to return whenever he felt ready. On the November 23 edition of AWF Madness, Jermaine was defeated by "The Juggalo" Anthony Vaughn, after Vaughn took advantage of a mistake used the ropes for leverage. Jermaine then argued with the ref before attacking Vaughn in a fit of rage during his celebration. Security came out to tame and calm Jermaine down. He cooled off, but not before exchanging looks The Juggalo with anger in his eyes. Jermaine is booked to compete at the Tournament of Kings PPV in a 5-Way match against newcomers; Chris Foppa, Scott Sloan, Matt Silva and Imperfekt. He was previously slated to wrestle against Reverend Balkizar Infernus III, but Rev pulled out due to unknown reasons. Personal Life Darius Jermaine was born in Kaneohe, Hawaii on May 3, 1982 to father, Keanu Padayao, and mother, Lindsey Jermaine. Darius was born into a family of wrestlers. His father and uncles all wrestling at local promotions. At a very young age, Jermaine displayed a great affinity for music. He was also quite adept at playing the piano, performing at a few recitals during his elementary years. His father died in a car accident during childhood, leaving only his mother to take care of him. As he grew older he started to show more and more interest in following his father's footsteps into the wrestling business. He asked his uncle, the "Hawaiian Hard Hitter" David Padayao, to train him. Padayao taught Darius the basics of wrestling manuevers before teaching him more advanced moves. Padayao then brought in more instructors from Japan to teach Jermaine the Japanese art of wrestling, Puroresu. This close relationship with his uncle made Darius see him as more of a father-figure than a trainer. By the time he was 14, he and his mother moved to Miami, Florida to live closer to his mother's side of the family. This was the result of an argument between them and his father's side of the family. Darius broke his ties with his uncle and the rest of the Padayaos, and changed his last name to that of his mother's, looking down upon at his Hawaiian heritage. To this day, Darius has refused to speak about how he and his family fell apart. With a new life and new oppurtunites in Florida, Darius lost interest in wrestling and went on to pursue a music career. After that turned out to be a flop, he fell back on wrestling and went on to attend a nearby wrestling academy after graduating from high school. He quickly became one of the academy's top students and then went on to compete for Total Non-Stop Action wrestling. He competed mainly as a jobber at first before he finally got some wins under his belt. He decided to cut his wrestling career short to revive his music career. He recorded a few tracks, but decided to put his music career on hold after hearing that his uncle and trainer had passed away due to liver disease from years of alcohol abuse. This causes feelings of regret to form inside Jermaine as he mourned his loss. He ultimately decided to resurrect his wrestling career in honor of his late uncle, and joined the Arizona-based promotion, Lock Wrestling Federation. After a very successful year and a half with the company, Jermaine decided to take an abrupt sabatical from the wrestling business, citing personal issues as the main reason why. Darius Jermaine is now back in his birthplace, Hawaii, treating his mental illnesses and looking to make ammends with his family by helping to fund his family-owned and run, Pacific Wrestling Aggression, ''which is already struggling in these tough economic times. With his spare time, Jermaine is also running his own string of shows through his youtube profile, acting in a great majority of them along with a number of close personal friends. He also co-owns and runs a gym alongside close friends and retired professional wrestlers, 'Steve Phoenix' and 'Colt Ryder. Being legitimate businessmen and entrepreneurs, Jermaine along with Phoenix and Ryder, have started up a business of sorts. They call it, '''Puff Propaganda Incorporated. Together, they run a varitety of projects. One project they are looking to have started is Oasis Television, or OTV for short. OTV is special stream feed of all the shows they have made and produced such as "Bushido Brown" and "Life Lessons", along with a few new ones that are to debut when the channel is launched, which they are hoping to be sooner rather than later. Jermaine has also opened up two popular nightclubs in Hawaii and Miami known as "The Cabana 69". P.P.I. are also looking to expand the clubs to New York and Las Vegas. Another project they have going is opening up a chop shop business called, "P.P.I.'s Executive Lifestyle Autos". Jermaine is currently getting ready for a tour of the world that he likes to call, "Darius Jermaine's Wonderful Wrestling World Tour". ''He'll be travelling to places such as Japan, England, Mexico, and Canada to learn more about their ways of wrestling and to improve his skills in the ring for an eventual return to the squared-circle, be it at the LWF or somewhere else. Other Promotions Before the LWF, Jermaine worked for TNA under a stoner gimmick by the name of, "The Puff Daddy" but Jermaine decided to quit to focus on his music career. Jermaine was also offered a chance to sign on with Full Metal Wrestling, but decided to back out at the last minute in favor of the Lock Wrestling Federation. After Jermaine announced his abrupt resignation from LWF in July of 2009, he was offered contracts from the Controversial Wrestling Alliance, Cyber Extreme Wrestling, and Global Revolution Wrestling, but declined all three offers out of respect for his uncle, who had once worked in all three companies before. Trivia & Facts #Is 50% African-American and 50% Hawaiian #Believes in Karma #Is an avid stoner #Was once a drug dealer in his youth #Is a pianist prodigy #Considered by many to be a "winrar @ life" #Likes his Pop-Tarts hot #His favorite tv show is "Supernatural" #His favorite NFL teams are the Pittsburgh Steelers and Philadelphia Eagles #His favorite NFL team is the Cleveland Cavaliers #His favorite videogame of all-rime is Grand Theft Auto: Vice City #Is the star of his own show, "Bushido Brown" #Likes to be known as "The Guy Who Made Colby Colt Retire" #Was previously involved in organized crime with kingpins, Joseph Manlaw and Ian Warren #Is the CEO of his own company #Is a self-made millionaire #Favorite holiday is Christmas #Was briefly taken under the wing of Triple M backstage #Once competed in the world of Mixed Martial Arts. His current record is 3-1 #Suffers from Bipolar Disorder Titles and Achievements Lock Wrestling Federation *1-Time LWF World Champion *1-Time LWF Cross-Hemisphere Champion *2008 LWF Outlast Champion *2008 LWF Best Newcomer Award *2008 LWF Best Heel Award *Ranked #2 in the LWF Singles Rankings of 2008 *First Man to ever hold both the Cross-Hemisphere and World Titles simultaneously *2009 LWF Lord of the Ring XWA-CWF *Final CWF Undisputed World Champion (won during the XWA-CWF Controversial Reunion Tour in the name of his late uncle, David Padayao) '''Theme(s):' #"Pon de Replay" by Rihanna (current theme) #"It Really Don't Matter" by NYC Confidential #"Unstable" by Level (LWF theme) Links http://ewrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Darius_Jermaine%27s_Pay-Per-View_Record Category:LWF Wrestlers